


Coffee Date (Shake It Up Remix)

by sebastian2017



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: (everyone except charles and erik is just mentioned heads up), Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Coffee Shops, First Dates, M/M, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Erik goes on his first maybe possibly date with the handsome dad he met in the park.





	Coffee Date (Shake It Up Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shake It Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259269) by [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor). 
  * In response to a prompt by [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor) in the [xmen_remix_madness2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2019) collection. 



A grown man should not be this embarrassed over a date. Erik is all too aware of that. He’s much too old to fuss and worry and change outfits five times before meeting up with Charles for their coffee. (Which, to be fair, Erik isn’t even entirely sure is a date.) When he’d gone to drop the kids off at Magda’s place for the night, Magda had taken one look at him and bursts out into laughter. She hasn’t seen him this nervous since their high school prom, she tells him. Erik is the tiniest bit offended, but she also helps him calm down a bit, which is always appreciated.

The kids are all dramatic, of course, as they say goodbye for the night and Erik hands out as many hugs and kisses as they ask for. He’s always been a bit of a pushover. Magda finally pries them away from one another and sends him off to his date. Or not date. Maybe date? Erik should really get that cleared up soon. 

He spots Charles in a corner of the coffee shop as soon as he walks in. Charles is easy for him to find, with the rather unique feel of the metal from his chair. Erik approaches, smiling at Charles when they meet eyes and hoping it’s more a flirty, casual smile than the scary, threatening smile his children claim he has. “Hello, Charles. It’s good to see you again,” he says, pulling out a chair and sitting down in front of him. 

“Likewise, Erik! Thank you for actually reaching out to me. I was afraid I might have been a bit too forward at the park,” Charles admits, chuckling. 

“Not too forward at all,” he promises. Then, just in case, Erik asks, “This…  _ is  _ a date, right?” 

Charles nods sheepishly. “If you’d like it to be. I was certainly hoping it would be. Though if you’d rather it’s just a friendly meet up between two mutant parents, I will, of course, respect that as well.” 

“Oh good. Good because I wanted it to be a date, too, I mean. I’ve been busy with kids so long, I’m afraid I’ve completely lost my game,” he admits, laughing. 

“I can relate all too well. I have a son of my own. David. He’s practically fully grown now, almost 17, but he’s kept me preoccupied for quite a while. How lucky I must be that I find someone like you just as I’m getting back out in the field,” Charles remarks, smirking at him. 

Erik rolls his eyes, but he can’t help but be a bit charmed. “Your son, is he a mutant?” 

“A telepath like his father,” Charles confirms. 

“You must be very proud,” he says. “I have three. Lorna, the one you met at the park, and her two little siblings, a pair of twins. Wanda and Pietro. All mutants.” 

“Which I’m sure  _ you’re  _ very proud of,” Charles teases. 

“Of course I am! We’re the next step in evolution and while I loved my human ex-wife dearly, I’m very glad my children are our kind. We’re the future,” Erik says. 

“Oh, come on.” Charles scoffs. “You don’t really believe it all to be so black and white, do you?” 

“Not black and white. Simply looking at the truth, Charles. Wait…” Erik frowns. “Is arguing allowed on a date?”

“Oh, be my guest. I love a good bit of bickering over coffee and pastries.” 

This is the first first date Erik goes on in a very long time but judging from how it’s began, Erik has a  _ very  _ good feeling that it’ll wind up being his last first date for a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> for questions, prompts, or chatting I can be found on tumblr at [sebbym17](http://sebbym17.tumblr.com/)


End file.
